


Call or Delete

by yoshi09



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's written like a transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi09/pseuds/yoshi09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by tessanat on tumblr - “I need an AU where louis was never put in one direction but he and harry met in the toilet and louis gave harry his number. harry never deleted the number from his phone, because he thought that louis was cute, but he never had the guts to call or text him. then years later harry goes on bbcr1 and plays call or delete with grimmy and lands on louis’ name (or “cute boy from the toilet”) and he doesn’t wanna delete the number so he has to call him. I need it. can someone write this for me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call or Delete

**Author's Note:**

> I know this prompt had already been filled but I wrote this a couple months ago and thought I should just post it. I wrote it as a detailed fan transcript because it’s on radio and I can’t really see it done any other way. Hope you enjoy!

 

** **

** BBCR1 Transcript - Harry Styles - 07.2013 **

Hey guys! I heard the audio wasn't working and my download link is having probs so I decided to do a detailed transcript while I figure it out. All I could say is it's THE BEST THING EVER and I can't wait to see what this Louis guy looks like. Transcript below!

 

\---

 

 **Grimmy** : Okay, start scrolling-- Stop!

 **Harry** : Oh, God.

_[laughter in studio]_

**Grimmy** : What? What, who is it? Who’d you land on?--

 **Harry** : I can’t-- _[exasperated chuckle]_

 **Grimmy** : Give it over, who’d you--

_[sounds of struggle]_

**Harry** : _[away from mic]_ No! Grimmy! _No_.

 **Grimmy** : Well you’ve got to delete them then-- who is ‘cute boy from the toilet.’

_[laughter in studio]_

**Grimmy** : Harry Styles, everyone.

 **Harry** : God. I knew this would bite me in the arse one day.

 **Grimmy** : Tell us who ‘cute boy from the toilet is,’ Harry.

 **Harry** : Well, _[sigh-chuckle]_ I met this boy, in the toilet.

 **Grimmy** : We gathered.

_[more laughter in studio]_

**Grimmy** : And was he cute?

 **Harry** : _[closed mouth chuckle of assent]_

 **Grimmy** : Is there a bloody story with this or what?

 **Harry** : _[bursts out laughing]_

 **Grimmy** : Does he have a name?

 **Harry** : Lou-- Louis.

 **Grimmy** : Which is it? Lou or Louis?

 **Harry** : Louis.

 **Grimmy** : So did you just have a run in with him at the toilet and while he was having a wee you looked down and was like-- _wow_ \--

 **Harry** : _[cackles]_

 **Grimmy** : What, am I right?

 **Harry** : It’s a bit embarrassing actually--

 **Grimmy** : _Tell_ us.

 **Harry** : Well, I erm, really needed to go? And it’s against male etiquette, going to the urinal right next to an occupied one--

 **Grimmy** : Naturally--

 **Harry** : But I was auditioning for X Factor-- he and I were auditioning-- and I was so nervous. Might’ve like splashed a little bit of, erm--

 **Grimmy** : _[howls with laughter]_ You’re kidding me-- you’re-- you’re serious? You peed on-- God, I really, really want to go off air and ask you so many questions. Can we take a commercial break right now? Is it too early since we just got back? _[indistinct shouted response from other side of studio]_ I’m going to play a song then. Jesus. Okay. This is “Stockholm Syndrome.”

_[“Stockholm Syndrome” plays]_

_[music ends]_

**Grimmy** : _[music ends to the the tail end of his laughter, he’s catching his breath]_ Hello you’re listening to BBC Radio 1 with Nick Grimshaw and I’m joined by Harry Styles of One Direction--

 **Harry** : Hiiii.

 **Grimmy** : If you’re just tuning in, we’re playing ‘Call or Delete’ and Harry’s landed on ‘cute boy from the toilet,’ his apparent crush of three years, who he met by peeing on him, got his number shortly after and never called him once.

 **Harry** : _[laughing]_ That was a terrible summary...

 **Grimmy** : Is this real? This isn’t some fanmade story?

 **Harry** : No.

 **Grimmy** : There are actual tears at the corner of my eyes. Look.

_[sound of someone in studio laughing really hard from other side of room]_

**Grimmy** : Scott thinks it’s hilarious. Anyway, we’re about to call the luckiest man on earth.

 **Harry** : _[makes an indiscernible noise]_

 **Grimmy** : _[on the verge of laughing again]_ You all can’t see it, but Harry’s got his face in his hands and looks like he’s regretting all his life decisions.

 **Harry** : I am.

 **Grimmy** : Let’s remedy that then. Why don’t you ask Louis to lunch?

 **Harry** : God.

 **Grimmy** : Well, do you want to delete him?

 **Harry** : No!

 **Grimmy** : Then, sorted.

 **Harry** : _[makes a pained sound in mic]_

 **Grimmy** : _[loudly into mic, addressing audience]_ Here at BBC Radio 1 we like to find lost connections, give you a second chance, call us toll free at--

_[studio erupts into laughter]_

**Harry** : This is the most embarrassing day of my life.

 **Grimmy** : I’m really curious now. Really, really curious as to what the boy looks like. To get Harry Styles, massive international pop star, all riled up. You should video call him.

 **Harry** : I’m never going on your show again.

 **Grimmy** : We’re going to do it now. We’re calling ‘cute boy from the toilet.’

_[sound of phone ringing]_

**Harry** : _[barely audible in mic]_ Please don’t pick up, please don’t pick up, please don’t pick up--

_[line click of connection]_

**Louis** : Hello?

 **Harry** : _[clearing throat]_ Hello? Louis?

 **Louis** : Speak up, love, I’m right next to a bloody construction site, they reckon rush hour is the best time to fix the roads because no one’s using them, _Jesus Christ_.

 **Harry** : _[laughs, says louder]_ Erm, hi!

 **Louis** : Hi yourself, who’m I speaking to?

 **Harry** : Erm, uh, you might not remember me-- it’s err, it’s Harry.

 **Louis** : Harry from Southampton?

 **Harry** : No, err, Harry from the loo.

_[pause on the other line, sounds of construction drilling in the background]_

**Harry** : Hello?

 **Louis** : _[voice considerably brighter]_ Shut it, Harry Styles?

 **Harry** : _[audibly smiling]_ Yep, yep, erm the very same.

 **Louis** : I thought you deleted my number or something! Congratulations on winning X Factor and the world, love! I’m so happy for you, you deserved it, you’re right talented you are. Still have your autograph and the picture we took--

 **Harry** : _[laughing warmly]_ Thank you, thanks. Really, thank you.

 **Louis** : I’m your first fan, yeah? Told you those curls would get you somewhere. Love the new haircut by the way, saw you on the cover of GQ. Sick, mate, sick.

 **Harry** : Thank you. I was thinking it was getting a bit long?

 **Louis** : No, you look gorgeous, Harry. Really, really good.

 **Harry** : _[sound of clearing throat]_ Erm, thanks.

 **Louis** : What can I do you for then?

 **Harry** : I was wondering, if erm, if you’re like, not busy, later-- if you’d fancy, erm, to like, err, go out for like a coffee? Or lunch? Dinner?

 **Louis** : _[pause on the line, sound of drills fading away, a door shutting]_ Sorry, love, can you say that again, had to put my phone down for a sec.

 **Harry** : Sure, err, would you like to go to dinner with me? Catch up?

 **Louis** : _[pause]_ Is this for real?

 **Harry** : Erm. Yeah.

 **Louis** : Really? You’re not pulling my leg?

 **Harry** : No-- nope-- no. It’s erm, yeah. Real. Very real. I’d like to have dinner with you. Been wanting to for a long time.

_[really long pause]_

**Harry** : Louis?

 **Louis** : I’m sorry Harry _fucking_ Styles just asked me out to dinner, will you give me a bloody moment?

 **Harry** : _[giggles]_

 **Louis** : I’m only teasing. Are you even in the UK at the mo? Aren’t you on tour?

 **Harry** : That’s erm, yeah, I’m still on tour but I’m in the UK. Now. Just flew in yesterday.

 **Louis** : Well. _[pause]_ I could call in sick at work tonight.

 **Harry** : _[laughing]_ No-- don’t do that, you don’t have to skip work. I’m doing the UK leg for a month so… We could do another night? I can like, erm, get you tickets, and a backstage pass, let people know I’m expecting you…

 **Louis** : _[laughs lightly in disbelief]_ I can’t take advantage of you like that. Anyway, I’ve got catwalk seats to see you this weekend.

 **Harry** : _[audible smile]_ You’re joking.

 **Louis** : No, no, I’m really not. _[soft laugh]_ I told you I’m your first fan. That wasn’t past tense.

 **Harry** : This is… _[grin audible through all speakers in the UK]_ an unexpected development.

 **Louis** : Yeah _[pause, gentle chuckle]_ yeah it is.

_[long pause, you could hear Louis breathing]_

**Louis** : You all right, Harry?

 **Harry** : _[soft, abrupt exhale through nose]_ Nervous.

 **Louis** : What about?

 **Harry** : Seeing you again.

 **Louis** : _[abrupt laugh]_ _You’re_ nervous? Have you looked in the mirror lately? I don’t think a person could be more lovely. Inside and out.

 **Harry** : Erm, thank you.Same to you.

 **Louis** : _[chuckles]_ Do you even remember that I look like?

 **Harry** : Erm. Blue eyes, brown hair, soft fringe. Great sense of humor. Wore a grey cardigan. The best smile I’ve ever seen. Couldn’t forget.

 **Louis** : God. This is real. This is really happening.

 **Harry** : I hope so.

 **Louis** : I’m erm, free right now if you want to--

 **Harry** : _[quickly]_ Hey sorry, err, something’s come up right now. I’d love to talk to you later though. To schedule seeing you after the Saturday show, if you’re able. When do you start work?

 **Louis** : Yeah, sure, of course. Erm, anytime before 8’s fine. The night shift’s slow so you could even call me during, my manager won’t notice.

 **Harry** : _[quiet chuckle]_ I’ll call you as soon as I can. Bye, Louis.

 **Louis** : Looking forward to it. Great to hear from you again, Harry.

 **Harry** : Bye.

 **Louis** : Bye.

_[pause]_

**Harry** : Are you going to hang up?

 **Louis** : _[soft laugh]_ Aren’t you?

 **Harry** : Right. Erm. Okay, bye.

_[sound of phone disconnect]_

_[the entire studio bursts with howls of laughter and clapping]_

**Grimmy** : _[screaming]_ Did that happen? Oh my God, did that _just_ bloody HAPPEN? On my show! Harry Styles asking out a fan and meaning it, this is going to have the most hits. We’re going to break the BBC site. Are our servers prepared for this? Is the twittersphere prepared? Bloody hell my phone is blowing up! Harry say something--

 **Harry** : I’m-- I’m speechless.

 **Grimmy** : You do know that everyone is going to try and find out who this Louis bloke is, right? That was the _cutest_ Call or Delete call I’ve ever heard, Jesus, Styles you sure know how to pick them.

 **Harry** : Is this interview over then? _[laughs]_ There’s someone I’d like to ring.

 **Grimmy** : _[laughs]_ Do it on air for us!

 **Harry** : No!

 **Grimmy** : _[catching breath]_ Okay, we’ll be back right after “They Don’t Know About Us.”

 _[“They Don’t Know About Us” starts playing]_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
